For the First Time
by MaximumFangness
Summary: A story with a lot of firsts...including Max and Fang's first vacation to Miami, Florida! I own the plot only! Read and review.
1. The First Trip

** Hey again guys, it's been too long! Here's my latest story that takes place in sunny Miami, Florida while Max and Fang are on vacation. This first chapter is just sort of an introductory type of deal. Rated M for a reason, :). I have it finished, and expect 8-10 chapters. I might continue it, not sure. Expect frequent updates! Read and Review! **

**As Always, MaximumFangness.**

* * *

Max had experienced a lot in her eighteen years of life. She'd seen a lot of the world, from the ground and from the skies. However, she was currently hurtling through the sky toward a hotel in Miami, Florida where she would be spending the next week on _vacation_. That's right. Vacation. She never thought she'd see the day. Fang had flown off a little earlier, to claim their luggage and get the room ready, but at Max's speed, they should arrive around the same time. A shiver ran up her spine.

She was meeting Fang, her boyfriend of almost three years, at a hotel in Florida, where they would spend the next seven days alone in a hotel room together.

Okay, she admitted to herself. They would probably leave the hotel room. And it did have a fold out couch for Fang, if they wanted it.

It was a big 'If'. She chewed her lip nearly raw for the last three days thinking about it. It had been embarrassing for her, announcing to the flock and her mother and sister that she and Fang would not be going along with them on their trip to New York City, but would be taking their own vacation. Then, if that wasn't bad enough her mother decided they needed to have a 'talk' a few days earlier. She had a disturbing flash back…

"_Max, honey. Could you meet me upstairs in a few minutes?" Her mother had asked her one evening after supper. _

"_Oooh, Max is in trouble!" Gazzy and Angel laughed. Max rolled her eyes, and grinned. _

"_Be good. And do the dishes!" She called as she took the steps up the stairs two at a time. Her mother was sitting in on her bed._

"_What's up?" Max asked. _

_ "Close your door, come in and take a seat," her mother said with a tight smile. Max was worried now, but followed the direction. _

"_What is it, Mom?"_

"_Well, I know you're pretty much an adult now. And have been for a long time. And I know how you practically raised yourself, so you really missed out on a lot of the regular things children, and even teenagers go through, so I just wanted to, you know, let you know that-"_

"_Mom," Max laughed. "You're rambling. What's the problem?" _

_ Dr. Martinez smiled in chagrin. "I just don't want you to think I'm treating you like less of an adult then you are. I know you and Fang wanted to take some time to yourselves in Florida, and I'm fine with that. I told you so already."_

_ Max was blushing a little by now, having a general idea of where this was going. She should have seen it coming. _

"_Mom, Fang and I…"_

"_I know you're both very mature for your age. I know that. But I also know that you haven't really talked to anyone about, well, what could happen between a boy, ah, a man and a woman on a trip like yours and Fang's."_

"_Mom, I know what you're talking about okay?"_

"_I know you're aware of it. But I just, hmm. I wanted to know…where your head is on the subject."_

_ Max sighed. "What do you mean?"_

"_Well, I suspect that on your trip, being as mature as you and Fang are," she repeated for the hundredth time, "the topic may come up. I just wanted you to know that, as much as you love Fang, you don't have to," she paused. "Do anything your uncomfortable with." _

_ Max was blushing like crazy now._

"_Have you ever talked about it?" Dr. Martinez asked. Max thought back to a few occasions when they'd joked about it. _

"_A little," Max admitted. "Don't worry about it Mom. I appreciate you wanting to help, it's just that Fang and I are responsible, and will do anything that…we choose to do responsibly. I promise, okay?"_

"_That's all I wanted to hear," Dr. Martinez beamed. "I'll see you downstairs."_

Max shuddered again involuntarily, and realized that she'd shot well past Miami in her daydream. She shrugged, and dove anyway, landing on a rocky outcropping on the shore of …well, she wasn't sure where. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she took a deep breath of ocean air. She always had loved the water, despite her bad experience with beaches. Her mind wandered back to Fang. She wondered if he was waiting for her, and felt a pang of guilt. She'd set off soon.

She honestly wondered what Fang expected out of this vacation. It had been his idea, for them to separate from the flock, but he had left the final decision totally up to her. Max stretched her lean, toned legs out in front of her. The short cut-offs she'd hauled on this morning were unraveling at the ends, but they were comfortable. And they looked good on her she admitted. As did most of the clothes she'd packed. Even her pajamas were some of the best ones she owned. And the smallest ones she owned. She couldn't help but be faced by the question…

What did _she_ expect from this vacation?

She wasn't sure, exactly. If she was being honest with herself, she had to admit her and Fang did not exactly have a very physical relationship. They kissed often, and when they found themselves alone they sometimes found some lateral surface to make out on. But even then, they barely made it to second base before they were either interrupted, or they backed off.

So, did that mean she wasn't ready for sex? Did she want to do something else first? She didn't know. She also wondered what Fang wanted. Should they talk about it, or just see where things went?

She didn't know that either. What she did know was that she loved Fang, and she was looking forward to this vacation. With that, she jumped off the cliff and headed toward Miami.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. The First Night

Told you updates won't be long coming! Read & Review, MaximumFangness.

* * *

Fang had stepped out on the balcony of their room, or suite or whatever you called it. It was supposedly the best the hotel had and Fang could see why. The bathroom was the size of their living room, complete with a huge Jacuzzi and both a steam and regular shower. There was a massive bed in the bedroom, along with a dresser and a walk in closet. The center of the suite was encased in glass, which was sure to be awesome at night. Though, he did hope Max realized it was glass and didn't fly straight on into it. The kitchen would probably make Iggy cry with joy, and the table sat eight. That, he disagreed with. Why would a room designed for two people, need a table to fit eight? He shrugged, and took a long sip of the coke he held.

He looked east, for the fifteenth time since he got there, hoping to see Max on her way. He hadn't thought she'd be this far behind. Finishing the coke, he brought it in to the recycling. Deciding to busy himself, he took their suitcases and brought them into the bedroom, next to the dresser. He frowned, wondering if that seemed too presumptuous. They never had really come to a decision on the sleeping arrangements. He shrugged, figuring it could always be moved again later. Once more, he stepped back out onto the balcony. It was ridiculously warm out, and his black tee shirt only drew in more heat. He covered his eyes and looked skyward again, just as he heard a light thud behind him. He wheeled quickly, as his reflexes reacted even before his conscience did. He grinned at his girlfriend.

"Overshot it the first time," she admitted. He shook his head.

"Should've guessed." Max stuck out her tongue at him. He smirked, and took her hand. "Come see. Place is pretty awesome."

"Lots of glass," she commented.

"I don't expect any eraser attacks this week, Mrs. Paranoia."

"I wasn't thinking about that," she grumbled out the lie. She took a good look around. "Did our stuff show up?" she asked.

"Yeah, I, ah, put it back in the bedroom." He gestured toward the door with his head. Max just nodded.

"Coke?" he asked her as he opened the fridge. He tossed her one, without waiting for the response. He knew the answer anyway. She grinned at him, as she sat up to the island in the kitchen.

"So this is vacation huh?"

"This is vacation, babe." She smiled at him, and his eyes twinkled.

They drank quietly for a few minutes.

"See the beach?" he asked.

"You mean the miles of sand out front? Looks wicked."

"There's an alcove about twenty miles, northwest. Wanna check that out?" He asked. She nodded.

"Give me a minute to change."

The cove was deserted completely, but for the two of them. They spread towels, and soaked up the sun, letting it soak through their feathers. They hit the water, and let the surf drag them out, then had a very juvenile sand throwing fight. Finally, when evening hit, they hauled on sweaters and Max pulled on her shorts. Starving they decided the hotel restaurant was closest, and therefore the most popular option. The place was crowded, not an attractive attribute, but the food was decent, so they were happy enough.

The real trouble started when they got back to their room. It was there that it was most obvious that they were truly alone.

"I'm going to grab a shower," Max said and gestured toward her hair. "The sand is awful." Fang grinned at her and nodded. Fang decided to check out the television, and grabbed another coke out of the fridge. Settling back on the sofa, he looked up and caught sight of the millions of stars visible from the glass ceiling.

"Wow," he muttered to himself. He heard the water running in the bathroom, and grinned at how normal it felt to just be here with her. Knowing it was only her around made him just short of giddy. He never got giddy. He shook his head and relaxed waiting for his turn in the shower.

Max shut off the water and stepped out. She dressed quickly, and tossed her hair back into a bun, the way Nudge had shown her. Her pajamas were not really her usual style, considering Nudge had bought them for her. The deep purple did look good on her though, and she had to admit they weren't as, well, slutty as the pairs Nudge usually got for her. They were cute. Max slicked some of her moisturizer over her face, (also Nudge's purchase.) Then frowned and washed it off. She didn't like moisturizer, and vacation was about doing what she liked. She giggled as an R-rated thought about Fang being what she liked crossed her mind. She opened the door and slipped into the living room.

"What's so funny?" Fang asked, with a grin.

"Nothing," she fibbed. Crossing the room, she stepped out on the balcony and unfurled her wings to dry. Fang joined her a minute later.

"Shower is slightly close quarters," Max grinned. "Oddly enough, I don't think it was designed for these," she shook her wings, covering him in water.

"Hey," he laughed. He spun so that he was facing the building, then placed his hands on her waist and pulled her over in front of him. She leaned against his chest and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," she murmured. It wasn't something they said often, but she meant it with all her heart.

"I love you, too Max. More than you know." He kissed her temple as she hugged him hard. Such emotion from Fang was rare, but she treasured those moments. She leaned away from him a little and he brought his mouth to hers

The kiss was slow, just a brush of lips at first. Again, he brushed his lips along hers, hesitating only for a moment mouth to mouth. Her lips parted and his taste flooded her. He smelled of the salt water, and the sand. His tongue snaked out to trace her lips, and Max increased the pressure of both her mouth and body on his. His mouth curved a little under hers, even as their tongues met. Fang slid his hands up, from her hips, to just under her wings and back again. They broke the kiss for air, Max laying her head back on Fang's shoulder, her hand resting on his chest.

"Are you happy?" Fang asked after a few minutes. It was a loaded question, but she smiled up at him.

"Yeah. Yeah I am. Are you?"

He nodded, and caught her eye. They stayed out on the balcony for what must have been close to a half hour.

"You're cold," Fang said as Max shivered a little.

"My hair's still wet."

"Let's go in. I want to grab a shower anyways." Max settled down on the couch, and didn't budge until Fang woke her up.

He grinned down at her.

"C'mon sleepyhead. Let's get you to bed." She smiled up at him until she realized what bed meant. They'd have to come to a decision about where they would sleep.

Max let Fang pull her up off the couch and walked in front of him to the bedroom, where she stretched herself out on the bed, under the covers. She looked up at Fang, who was standing uncertainly next to her. He shrugged down at her.

"It's your choice, Max. I don't mind either way, promise." Max didn't answer immediately. Was it even a choice really? There was no need for him to sleep on the couch. Heck, they'd slept on the same bed before. She reached over and pulled the covers down on the opposite side of the bed. He smirked, and crawled in next to her.

"I really hate fold out couches," Fang grinned. Max laughed, and cuddled in next to him.

"Good Night," Fang said and kissed her forehead.

"Night, Babe."

* * *

Thanks for Reading :)


	3. The First Talk

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews everybody :) Keep em coming! This chapter is a little long, because I couldnt figure out where to break it! Sort of stops at a bad point but I couldnt leave it too long! Read & Review :), Thanks, MaximumFangness.**

* * *

Waking up next to Fang was a different feeling now that she didn't have to hop out of bed, wake Iggy up, check the flock and assume all leadership roles. She simply rolled over to face her boyfriend. He smiled down at her.

"Hey," he grinned.

"Hi. How long are you awake?"

"Hour maybe," Fang smiled. "You must've been pretty wiped out after yesterday."

"I guess so," she said, and stretched her arms high above her head. Fang traced his finger down the length of her arm and she smiled at him.

"You don't look stressed when you sleep," Fang commented. "I like seeing you like that."

"I'm not stressed now, either." She looked up at him, and he held her gaze for a minute. This was the Max he loved most. This was when she was most open to him. When they were alone, together and worry-free. He lowered his lips to hers, and she parted for him. The kiss was long, slow and lazy. This time, they truly did have all day. The thought pulled the corners of his mouth upward.

"What?" Max laughed and pulled backward a little. He shook his head, and looked at her mischievously. He bent his head, bringing his lips to that heated spot between her neck and her shoulder. He knew that drove her a little bit crazy. He flicked his tongue over it lazily, and Max closed her eyes. She ran her hand up and over his shoulder as he traced the line of her pajama top, down to the top of her cleavage. Her hand rested on the back of his neck, playing with his hair. His hands slipped under the bottom hem of her shirt, his thumbs pressing just inside her hipbones. The thought crossed Max's mind-Was this it? There was nothing to stop them from going ahead and having sex right there on the bed in their hotel room. Except…Her. Fang's mouth was busily working its way down her covered chest.

"Fang? Stop, Okay?"

Fang looked up in surprise. He hadn't attempted anything they hadn't done before – although he had considered it. Max was about to ask him what he wanted to do when she chickened out. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'm starving. Let's get dressed and go get breakfast." With that, she pulled her suitcase out of the room, and into the bathroom.

Hours later, after breakfast, lunch, a trip to an amusement park, and a phone call from the rest of the flock, they returned to the hotel room to freshen up. They had decided to go out to a fancy restaurant for supper. Max needed more time to get ready than Fang, so she took the first shower, leaving him to sip his coke out on the balcony.

The scene from that morning played over in his mind. Max was long over her fear of physical contact. They'd never gone all the way, but they were far from innocent kids. He knew most of Max's body, just as she knew his. This morning had told him two things. One, being that bringing their relationship to the next level had at least occurred to Max, and two, that it was freaking her out. He frowned at the red can in his hands. He hadn't really expected it to bother her. Well, that wasn't exactly true. He hadn't thought at all about what she would think.

It basically boiled down to a decision on his part. He needed to either talk to her about it, or they could just see what happened. That was the wussy way out, Fang knew. He was a wuss, though. He could admit that. Any nineteen-year-old guy should be able to talk to their girlfriend about sex. Eventually.

"Hey," Max said, startling him. She was dressed in a loose beach dress, and was toweling her hair.

"Hey, sorry. I never heard you come out. How long do you need to get ready?"

"Twenty minutes or so," she said as she turned to walk back in the hotel room. He nodded, and downed the rest of the coke. He added ten minutes to her time, mentally.

"Alright," he said. "I'll grab a shower."

Max walked into their room, and sat at the small vanity. Her hair waved a little on its own, but thanks to Nudge she had a product that made the uneven waves turn into silky, looks-like-she-did-it-on-purpose waves. Max put it in, and turned her attention to the limited amount of make-up she intended to wear. She heard Fang's shower start up as she lifted her gaze to the mirror. She put mascara on one eye, when something caught her attention.

Fang's suitcase lay open on the bed. Her enhanced vision let her see a square shape protruding from under his t-shirt. It was the shape of a box of pills. Fang wasn't on medication, was he? She knew she shouldn't poke, but curiosity got the better of her. Standing up, she crept over to it, almost as if it were alive. She gently peeled back the t-shirt and what she saw honestly took her by surprise. 'Trojans', the box read, and in smaller letters, said 'Lubricated Condoms'. She stood, staring for a whole minute. Fang brought condoms? Well, that ended the debate she'd been waging internally, wondering if Fang had thought they might have sex on this trip. She reached out tentatively for the box, just as she heard the shower stop.

She threw the t-shirt back over the box and dashed to her chair. Her heart was racing when Fang appeared, minutes later, in the door. He wore black slacks and a dark gray dress shirt. When he smiled at her, she smiled back, through the mirror. Taking a towel, he ran it over his head a few times, finger-combed, and he was ready to go. She almost envied him. She stood, ready to go too.

"Well?" she asked, and spread her arms, to ask his opinion.

He looked pensive, and moved towards her. Suddenly his arms darted around her and his lips fell on hers in a quick kiss.

"I guess you approve," Max laughed. She was surprised he didn't hear her heart beating so rapidly. She silently cheered her ability to appear calm though.

"Of course," Fang smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Sure."

Max noticed as Fang zipped up his suitcase and put it back on the floor.

Supper itself was wonderful. They were seated in a private section of the restaurant, far superior to the crowded one in their hotel. The food, again, was excellent (and plentiful). After their meal, they decided to walk along the platform that ran parallel to the water. Grinning, like the young couple in love they were, they walked hand in hand. Eventually, they stopped meeting people traveling in either direction. When they approached a bench, Fang tugged Max toward it.

"Let's sit a minute," he said. It was now or never. Max felt jittery. Fang hadn't made her this nervous in years.

"What, are you exhausted from the journey?" Max teased.

"Couldn't manage another mile," he smirked. He sat back with his hands in his pockets, contemplating how he would start this conversation.

"Listen," he started. "I wanted to talk about something." Max nodded, heart in her throat. "It's sort of about this morning, but mostly I just-"

"Why did you bring condoms?" Max blurted out. She blushed immediately, her hand flying to her lips. She couldn't believe she just said that. Fang's eyes widened a fraction. When he didn't answer immediately, Max started to ramble.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have looked in your suitcase; it's just that when you were in the shower today, I saw this square shape, and the first thing I thought was pills, so I decided to take a look and then it was, well, that. I mean, I'm not stupid, I knew this was a good opportunity for that, and that's why this morning I got freaked out and I-"

"Max," Fang shushed her, putting his finger to her lips. "You're sounding like Nudge. Just calm down, and hear me out for a minute okay? It's just me."

She nodded, so he continued.

"I'm not mad that you looked in my suitcase, because chances are you would have found out about them sooner or later. Obviously, you know what they're for." He paused, unsure of what to say. He'd never had to have a sex talk with his girlfriend before. He and Max never discussed the physical part of their relationship. "I have them with me because when I thought of this trip, I thought maybe we might need them. I wanted to make sure we had them if we decided to…if we _decide_ to-" he started to say 'you know' but that was sort of a wimpy way to do it. "In case we decide to sleep together. I'm saying If, Max, because you _know_ I'd never ask you to do anything you weren't comfortable with. So if this isn't something you want, or… If you're not ready for sex, I understand that, and I promise you I'm happy to wait for as long as you need, as long as I still have you. Okay?"

Max took a minute before answering.

"I'm sorry. About looking in your suitcase, and for freaking this morning. It's just that, well, you know how I get when my head starts going. I guess I wanted to talk about it too," her gaze fell to the ground. What she said next surprised her at first, but it was still the complete truth.

"It isn't something I'm uncomfortable with," she said shyly. When she looked up at him next, she didn't see the look of disbelief she had expected, but rather one of love. Fang usually had a very hard look about him, but at moments like these when he looked at her, he certainly didn't. His eyes bore into hers, as he leaned in to kiss her gently. His hand rose to caress her cheek.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	4. The First Cold Shower

**Next chapter :) hehe I like this one! Loving the reviews! :). Btw, I'm expecting this story to run about 8 chapters long.. Thanks, read & review, MaximumFangness.**

* * *

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

She nodded. "Not tonight. Our last night, we'll go out to supper and a movie or something. Then," he paused and caught her gaze. "We'll go back to the hotel, and I'll make love to you." Max's eyes glittered at the words. She nodded, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, baby. Come on. Let's go back." With that, they shed their sweaters and leapt into the air. It felt good to stretch their wings again. When they were high enough, Fang barrel-rolled around Max, the tips of their wings touching. Max smiled at him as she cut over above him. Straightening himself in the air, Fang burst forward so that he was well in front of her, then shot straight up. She followed, going a little higher than he did. She couldn't see him right away, but when she did, he was racing directly for her. Her eyes lit up as she tucked her wings in and let herself fall. She barely made ten feet before Fang swept her up.

Max laughed as he snatched her, and threw her arms around his neck. She watched the muscles in cord as she weighed on him. He grinned down at her and banked out toward the water. The moon was bright that night, and the lights reflected in the ocean. She looked up and saw her own reflection in Fang's eyes. He brought his mouth down to hers, and she felt the warmth of him spread through her core. She brought her legs up to encircle his waist. His arms tightened around her to compensate for the change in distance between them. Fang hissed when Max began to place agonizingly slow kisses down his neck.

"Max?"

"Yes, Fang?" Max grinned as she went about her deed.

"If you don't stop doing that, we're going to get very wet." Max laughed, and untangled herself. As she pushed away from his chest, he let her go and dropped the girl he loved toward the black waters of the sea.

Max caught the air under her wings, and flapped hard toward the hotel. She used her super speed, and arrived a minute before Fang did. When he arrived, she was in his arms again.

"Not bad time," she commented. She knew Fang must've flown at a faster pace than his usual to reach her so fast.

"I had some pretty good motivation."

His fingers gripped her hips and pulled her closer. Max buried a hand in Fang's hair and pressed her lips to his, prepared for another of their make out sessions. This one turned hot fast, as Fang spun them around and lifted her up onto the rail of the balcony. This would be a precarious position for most people, but not those with wings. His hands traveled from her hips to the sides of her breasts, while his lips stayed locked on hers. Max's hand ran through Fang's hair, cupped the back of his neck. She pressed her body to his tightly. Moments later, Fang wanted more. Pulling Max off the railing, he brought her inside, and without bothering with a light, dumped her unceremoniously on the couch.

"Fang," Max whispered and tugged on his shirt, indicating she wanted it gone. He yanked it over his head, and her fingers splayed over his chest. Fang lowered his lips to her neck slipping his lips up and down, not breaking the contact with her pulse point. He pulled back, and rolled her shirt up her abdomen, tracing the distance he covered with his tongue. She wriggled under him, and he held in a gasp. She reached down and pulled her shirt free of her body. Fang sat back a moment, partially to catch his breath and partially to admire his girlfriend.

"What?" Max asked, impatient. He grinned, but said nothing. She arched under him, and he felt like his eyes would soon roll up in his head. He took her wrists in his hands and stroked them as he bent to kiss her. His lips traced her face, and inched lower to outline her bra. Max felt the peaked centers of her breast tingle, and knew what she wanted but didn't know how to accomplish it. Fang had seen her breasts before, but only once. Not that either could see much, given the fact that the lights were out. Max reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. In the dark, Fang's eyes met hers as she pulled her arms out of the straps, leaving the bra lying across her chest. He watched her as he gently pulled the material away, exposing her. Max pulled his lips down to hers as his hands slowly started to explore her body. Max gasped when his rough hands reached the peaks of her breasts, and he grinned down at her. She blushed, and did even more so when he lowered his mouth to her. She found it difficult to breathe without moaning. Fang rested his head on Max's chest, as they both caught their breath.

"Max?"

"Yeah?" she asked, a little hoarse. She was very thirsty.

"If we're going to wait till our last night, we really have to stop now," he grinned. "Because if we don't it's only going to get…harder for me." Max laughed at his joke and ran her fingers up through his hair.

"Okay."

"I love you, Max."

"I know. I love you too." He picked himself up carefully, and flicked on the light. The sight of her lying there was hard to walk away from. She reached down and covered herself with her shirt.

"I need a shower. A very, very cold shower," Fang mumbled. Max grinned, and chucked a pillow at him. As he left though, her mind began to wander. She'd thought a little about sex in the past, but she'd never really considered what she thought about it. She didn't really have any expectations, which she figured was a good thing.

The water started up in the bathroom, and Max's thought drifted to Fang.

Did he have any expectations? She wondered. The thought worried her a little, but she knew how Fang felt about her, and she was confident that this wouldn't change their relationship at all. She loved Fang, and she was attracted to him. Very, very attracted. She was ready for this. She sat up, and went to collect her bra, when she noticed a red patch on her breast. She smiled thinking of how it got there, and rubbed her hand over it. She shivered, and dressed herself quickly. She didn't want to still be half naked when Fang came out.

Max giggled at that thought. Fang coming out of the bathroom with her still undressed on the couch. His hair dripping wet, from the shower…She shook herself out of her reverie. Apparently, Fang wasn't the only one who needed a cold shower...

* * *

**Thanks for Reading :)**


	5. The First Fight

**Hi Everybody, Here's chapter 5! I lovee lovee lovee seeing your reviews so please leave lots this chapter :). Max and Fang get into a small fight.. :o! Let me know what you think! Thanks, MaximumFangness.**

* * *

Their third day at the resort went by in a flash. They flew up the coast to visit the amusement parks there, and visited Sea World in Orlando. By the time they arrived back at the hotel they were wiped.

It was their fourth day that got off to a rocky start. Max woke up at 6:38 am, to a clashing noise.

"What was that?" Fang asked groggily.

"No idea," Max said. She was wide-awake. Old habits die hard. She threw the covers off and opened the bedroom door slowly. Before she opened the door, Fang was at her back.

Old habits die hard.

They crept there way slowly out the hall, toward the main area of their room. There was no conversation, but messages were constantly being transmitted. The way Max slowed, even fractionally, and Fang strained to hear what she heard. He heard the people in the next room, snoring. The wind… and little else.

The next step wasn't a practiced one. There was another loud clash, and faster than Max could blink, Fang spun them so she was behind him. He didn't do anything to try and keep her there, which was good. However, he made it clear, he was going in first.

Going in, turned out to be going out on the patio and removing the branch from the deck railing.

"It's pretty rough out there," Fang said as he shut the balcony door again. He was answered by the slam of a door. Muttering under his breath, he went to the bedroom door.

"What was that?" Fang asked, annoyed.

"No, Fang. What _the_ _hell_ was _that_?"

"What was what?" Fang was incredulous.

"You put me behind you."

"Yeah, Max. Yeah I did. Because if we had walked in on something else out there, something else that wanted us hurt, then I would want it to hit me first. That's why."

"That's not how we work," Max hissed. "You follow me in." She stood up and grabbed her shower bag. "That's how it's always been. How it always will be." She shoved her way past him.

"Hold on," he said, and grabbed at her arm, but missed. She stalked into the bathroom and shut the door.

The shower calmed her down a little, but it did nothing to calm Fang who spent the time pacing in the hallway. The storm outside was nothing compared to his anger.

"Listen Max," he started as soon as she came out of the shower. She crossed the hall quickly.

"We're done, Fang. I said what I had to say." She closed the door in front of him.

When she emerged again, he wasn't in the hallway. She found him in the living room, sitting and staring out at the storm. She could tell from his stature that he was still angry.

"Fang," she sighed. He stood up. At his full height, he had four or five inches on her, but she wasn't intimidated.

"I'm not done saying what I had to say," he said. His voice was murderously angry, and Max began to realize what she had spurred in him.

"Listen, Fang."

"No. You listen. I understand we're you came from, and what it made you. I understand Max, because I was there too. I was there through every fight, and every minute of being scared. I helped you protect the flock, and let you protect me, when you needed too. Even when it scared the hell out of me to let you do it." His eyes softened almost imperceptibly but he never backed off.

"But Max, I'm in love with you. So losing you is not an option. Even knowing you're not some bumbling idiot, knowing you can hold your own in a fight, I'm going to be right there. I'm not saying I need to be in front of you to protect you all the time. What I'm saying is, I don't want you trying to protect me all the time either. We're not those people anymore. You're my girlfriend, and I love you, but we're just not like that anymore."

"I'm sorry. It's ingrained in me, Fang. It's still my flock. You're all still my responsibility."

"Damn it, Max! I don't need you to be responsible for me. I'm not some subordinate kid anymore Max. There's me and you, and the rest of the flock."

"Well, Fang that's just how I feel. Do you not get it? Don't you understand? I can't lose any of you, Fang. I need all of you. I need to protect-"

Max's response was cut short when Fang grabbed her shoulders and yanked her up to him, so they were face to face. Max balanced on her tiptoes. His lips cut short her retort, as he kissed her firmly, almost harshly. She felt his teeth against her lips, and opened her mouth to accept his tongue. She scrapped her teeth over it, and he took her lips in his mouth and sucked hard. Max took a step closer, knocking them off balance and tumbling onto the couch.

Fang quickly flipped them so that he was on top. His mouth was on hers again, no more gentle than the first time. Max, placed her hands on his chest, and pushed slightly. Not really to get him off of her, but more to irritate him. He was irritated, and so he grabbed her wrists, almost faster than she could see. Pinning them to the couch, he kissed her as she struggled to free her arms. Eventually he gave in, settling for tangling his hands in her hair. She took her hands and dug her fingers into his back, hauling them downward. She arched her body into his hungrily, surprising herself.

Fang grunted at the contact. He pulled away from her a little, taking a fistful of her shirt.

"Off," he demanded. She yanked it over her head, and he lowered his mouth to her chest. Her head rolled bank, mouth open in a silent gasp. The wind rattled the glass of the balcony door.

She felt Fang's hand reach behind her back and detach her bra. That disappeared quickly, and she felt his mouth close over the sensitive area at the top of her breast. This time her gasp was audible. His mouth curved against her skin. When he slowed the pace, she arched again and he almost shuddered.

Not like this, was the only thing that ran through Max's mind. She wouldn't sleep with Fang for the first time in anger. His hands were low, massaging her hips. He knew as well as she did that they wouldn't have sex like this. His hands crept lower, closer to her center. He watched her face as he went, noted how hard she was breathing. Was she feeling as much as he was? He thought so. When she didn't protest, he brushed his hand between her legs, over her jeans. He repeated the motion with a little more pressure, and her eyes widened, a small sound escaping her lips.

"Oh God," Fang muttered.

He moved both his hands back to a neutral position, and lowered his head to the pillow next to hers.

"We can't keep going if we're not going to…you know. Keep going."

Max grinned as she exhaled.

"I know.

They lay silently for a while, feeling the tension seep back into the room.

"I'm sorry." Max looked at Fang as he spoke. "I never meant to yell at you. I just…I need to know that you'll let me take care of you when you need it. And I need you to know that I don't always need you to take care of me. We're older now, Max. Things are different."

A long silence stretched out.

"Change is hard for me."

Fang smiled down at her, and kissed her cheek.

"That's why you have me. To help when things are hard. I promise you, Max. Things will change, and they'll be hard. We'll change. But I'll always be here to help you through it all. Every change."

"Thank you," Max said. Her voice sounded small, like a child's.

They spent most of the day in the hotel room, renting movies off the television and eating massive amounts of popcorn. They ordered their dinner from the room service menu and spent the night cuddled together on the couch.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! :)**


	6. The First Formal Dinner

**Heyy :)! Here's the second last chapter .. one last cliffy :). The next one is going to be super super long, like.. the length of two chapters, but there is honestly no where to break it! So you'll have to deal. Read & Review, love you all!**

* * *

The next morning they showered early and hit the beach, swimming at their alcove.

"I want to bring the kids here," Max said, floating on her back, letting the warm sun beat down on her tanned skin.

"They're hardly kids anymore, you know."

"I know. But you're really killing me with all this change talk lately." She splashed at him playfully. He disappeared beneath the water.

"Fang!" She called out after a minute, hoping he'd surface. He didn't. She waited for a long time, floating by herself in the silent summer air. Suddenly, two ropy arms shot out from under the water, grabbing her waist from beneath and dunking her. She screamed as she surfaced.

"Jerk," she muttered. He laughed at her. "Now I have to go get another shower before we go somewhere to get supper." She complained. "Or I guess we could just eat in again."

"Let's go out, tonight. Somewhere nice. Like we planned for tomorrow."

Max was a little taken aback. She thought it would be a whole twenty four hours before that.

"Don't want to wait any longer?" she asked, only half teasing. Fang shrugged.

"It's just that we're supposed to meet the rest of the flock early on Monday, so…Tonight." He watched her reaction, and went to her when he sensed her resistance. "Listen, you know if you don't want to, we don't have too."

"You want to," Max stated.

"Sure, but you can't decide this based on what I want. It's your choice." She was quiet for a minute.

"I do want too, Fang. I'm just nervous," she said so with half a laugh, belittling herself.

"That's okay," Fang smiled as she slid her arms around him.

"Tonight," she murmured, as his slips slid down to hers. They shared a languid kiss, before starting off toward the hotel.

Soon after they arrived at their suite, Fang left to go flying for a while. Ordinarily, Max would have gone with him, but she wanted some time to herself to get ready for their night together. It was the first night that they would actually be together. Her heart sped at the thought of it. Once Fang was gone, she ran herself a bath, and eased herself into it. It wasn't often she chose a bath over a quick shower, but this time the situation seemed to call for it. She scrubbed, washed, shaved and moisturized better than she ever had. She found the whole situation a little funny.

When she was done, she dashed into the bedroom, feeling silly as she knew she was there alone. Crossing to the mirror, she examined what she imagined Fang would see later in the mirror. She spread her wings wide.

Her skin, soft from her ministrations in the bath glowed nicely in the light. Her wings were clean, no sand present, and the feathers were soft. She smiled at herself, and let herself imagine what it would feel like to have Fang's hands slide up her sides, over her breasts. Leaning back on the bed, she looked up at the ceiling and traced the path she imagined his hands would take. She slid them down, around her hips, imagining what his hands would feel like. They were more worn then hers, more rough. She slid a hand cautiously between her legs. Her gaze slid to the side, where her reflection startled her. The sight of her lying in bed, touching herself brought her out of her fantasy. She sat up and quickly went to the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the tub.

How could she sleep with Fang if just looking at herself made her feel awkward and embarrassed? Fang had never seen her naked. How would she feel, baring herself to him? What if she was too embarrassed to do it? Fang would be disappointed, she knew. Max put a hand between her breasts, where her heart was racing in her chest. She didn't stress out over much, but this really had her worked up. She thought of Fang, and her worries eased a little. She loved Fang. She _loved_ him. And he loved her, she knew that. That's what she always thought when she began to stress about them moving forward in their relationship. She was always right.

Minor panic attack over, Max slipped back to the bedroom and pulled open her suitcase. She dug down to the bottom left corner of her suitcase, until her fingers brushed the satin material she'd hidden there. She pulled the underwear set out and slipped it on. It was different than anything she usually wore. It clung to her body in a way that seemed to be pleasing. At least she thought so. She slipped a skirt over her hips. It was light in color, and not something she would ordinarily wear. As she pulled on the shirt she had chosen, she heard Fang enter the suite.

Fang knocked rapidly on the door.

"Come in," Max called.

"Hey," he grinned as he went to her. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"I'll just be a few minutes and we can get going." She nodded, and left him to let him get ready in private.

"Ready?" he asked a few moments later. He was dressed in dress pants, a red shirt and a sports jacket. She nodded and they made their way out into the street. Fang led Max up the road about four blocks and into a five star restaurant. The waitress, who was very polite, led them to a private booth near the back of the dinner room.

"Well this place is nice," Max said as they sat. The hostess came over to greet them, and offered them a complimentary bottle of wine. They each opted for a single glass, instead.

"Everything here is ridiculously expensive," Max laughed. "If you'd told me five years ago that we'd be blowing four hundred dollars on a dinner, I'd have called you nuts."

"Can't say I'd have seen it coming either," Fang murmured. Max looked up, hearing the tone of his voice. His face looked soft, not one she usually saw. She reached across the table and took his hand.

Dinner consisted of sautéed mushrooms and onions, baby-back ribs, a claw of lobster and a side salad.

They decided they would definitely prefer regular barbeque.

"Well," Max laughed as they waved good-bye to the hostess. "At least saving money will never be a hardship."

"True," Fang laughed. He slipped his fingers through hers, and brought them to his lips. She squeezed his hand.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Fang asked after a moment. There were a few people walking in the street, but no one showed them any interest. Max was quiet for a moment.

"Nothing really."

"Sure?"

"Yeah." She said. Her voice was a little higher than usual.

"Because," Fang paused and Max looked up at him. "I just wanted you to know some things. It would be easier to tell you if you asked first but, since you're not going to ask…" he stopped and turned her to face him.

"I love you, Max. I'm glad to be with you every moment of the day. This week has been awesome. I'd do it again in a minute. You're my main concern Max. I want you to know you can change your mind about anything and everything. I know you're nervous. And if I wasn't so proud, I might be inclined to admit that maybe I am a bit too. But I want this with you, as long as you want it with me." Max wrapped her arms tight around his neck.

"Fang? Take me home." He grinned, a look of intense desire in his eyes as he rushed them down an ally and into the air.

* * *

**Hehehe, ! Thanks for Reading!**


	7. The First Time

**This is it, guys. You've been great! Thanks for the reviews and I'm looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter! It's really really really long I know! I couldnt figure out where to split it so I didnt. Read & Review :) Warning, LEMON! hehe... Thanks, MaximumFangness!**

* * *

The flight back was charged with electricity. They flew fast, but not as fast as they could. A brush of Fang's feathers on Max's wings sent a shiver up her spine.

When they landed, they were facing one another, smiles upon their faces, the warm Floridian wind rushing around them. Fang led Max into the suite, shutting the door behind them. He paused in a moment of semi-uncertainty, then pulled her close and lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was intermittently fast, then slow, soft then hard, urgent then soothing. They stood back, both amused by the nerves they could sense in the other.

"Do you want a minute?" Fang asked and gestured toward the bathroom. Max nodded and left him.

As she shut the door, she turned to face the mirror. She looked the same, but she felt different. She wondered how she would feel about herself once they'd slept together. She quickly splashed some water on her face, applied deodorant and spritzed on some perfume. She looked down, taking stock of herself. She was ready; she decided and went to the door. As a second thought, she removed her shoes and socks and tucked them behind the door, then left the room. She found Fang sitting on the corner of the bed in their bedroom.

"Hey," she said nervously, as she sat beside him. He smiled at her, but didn't say anything. The silence was awkward, so she squirmed a little, trying to make herself more comfortable.

Fang rose, and turned so that he stood facing her. She looked up at him, as he bent down. Their lips met, and things seemed to get started. They kissed, and as they did he eased her backward, until her back was flush with the bed. She wrapped her arms delicately around his neck.

"You smell good," he mumbled against her neck, making her laugh. She eased herself back further so that they were both resting fully on the bed. Their eyes met, and she could read the desire in his eyes as easily as she could feel it in herself. He would go slowly for her, she knew so she wasn't worried anymore. He sat up a little, lifting one leg over hers so that he straddled her. She nibbled his lip lightly; one thing that she knew made him a little crazy. His fingers traced circles over her hip bones, as his hands crept beneath her shirt. Before he went any further, he reared back, peeling his shirt up over his head, and throwing it to the floor.

Max was once again startled by the magnitude of attraction she felt to his chiseled figure. She suspected he was aware of it, because he caught her eye, and grinned smugly. She reached out to him, drawing his body to hers, his lips to her mouth. His hands resumed those lazy circles over and around her hip bones. She gave it a minute, then reached down to the hem of her shirt. Fang batted her hand away, and taking the edge of it himself, he drew her out of it.

Flesh to flesh, Max felt her heartbeat race and her temperature rise. She swallowed hard against the dryness in her throat as Fang kissed down the length of her neck. She slid her hands up and down his back, feeling the skin, smooth and taut under her hands. A hand under Max's hip, Fang flipped them so that she was on top. Max remained straddling his form as she slid herself down around his thighs, watching his face to see what he liked. She ran her hands, open palmed over his chest, his abs, to where his hips narrowed, and back up again. A devilish hint in her eyes, she lowered her mouth to his chest, felt his muscles tighten. She left hot damp kisses down to his navel. His hands, previously unoccupied, found her waist again and massaged her sides. She arched a little at this, no longer trying to hide what pleased her. His hands edged around the bottom of her bra, but she grabbed them, and held them away before he could reach the clasp. It was something they'd done before, but she needed a minute first. She took his hands and kissed them lightly across the knuckles. Her eyes never left his. Fang felt a noise rise to his throat, but held it back.

Still holding his hands, Max rolled over onto her side. Fang traced patterns along her skin, leaving trails of nerves on fire. Max flipped onto her back, inviting him to take control once more.

He traced the cleft of her breasts with his knuckle, and she arched her back, now inviting him to remove the article. He undid the clasp, leaving the loose bra where it lay for coverage. His mouth found hers again as he eased it away. She wrapped her arms around him, not over her chest like she used to when he first exposed her. His hands crept up to tease the pointed nubs of each breast. Max got shivers, but not ones that indicated she was cold. There was a definite heat emanating from inside her now.

As Fang continued to tease and toy with her chest, she slipped her hands lower to undo the button and zipper of his pants. He looked up at her, eyes searching her face. He helped her ease him out of the pants. Dressed in nothing but his boxers now, his arousal was evident. Max blushed, and looked sideways at first, the slowly turned back to him. He kissed her again, letting her ease into their new situation. She made no move to discover the newly revealed area, so he straddled her waist once again, focusing his attention on her upper half.

The sight of Fang, so close to bare, and so well, hard, almost overwhelmed Max. She was afraid to look at it, as she didn't want to seem as if she were gawking at some foreign object. Soon however, her own pants began to irritate her.

"Fang," she said to get his attention. She was surprised at the husky tone in her voice. He looked up, and that same naked desire was evident. She gestured toward the button of her jeans, and reached down to undo it herself.

Unlike Max, Fang was not embarrassed as he peeled the jeans from her skin. He devoured every inch of her with his eyes, making her blush hard. He took her ankles in each of his hands and massaged up to her thighs. Max reached out for him again, and kissed her urgently, sparking more and more desire within them both. Max slid her hands down Fang's back, reaching the band of his boxers. Fang gave her a quizzical look, asking her if she was ready.

She inhaled sharply but nodded. Fang, exhibiting the first nuance of modesty seemed to color a little as he slid the last article of clothing he had, off. Max did look this time, and, although it wasn't the first time she'd seen that part of a male anatomy (she'd seen pictures), it took her a little by surprise. It looked so smooth and enticing somehow. Max exhaled sharply. She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath.

"Okay?" Fang questioned, and his voice seemed deeper. She nodded, running her hands up and down his chest, kissing his shoulder, up to his neck and down again as he returned his attention to her torso. Fang twisted, and unintentionally, the head of his cock brushed her underwear between her legs. Both of them gasped at the friction. Their eyes met, and they reached for the last remaining barrier at once. Sliding Max's underwear down past her ankles, they lay naked together. Fang reached over and pulled a condom out of the package in his suitcase. Slipping it on with only minimal difficulty, he caught Max's eye again. The desire wasn't gone, but it was now hidden behind something.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." He kissed her. "Are you ready?" She nodded, and he positioned himself at her entrance.

"It'll hurt," he cautioned. "Tell me if you need to stop." She nodded again.

With that, he kissed her soundly and began to slip inside her. She felt no pain, until he was about a quarter of the way in. She began to stretch, slightly. The angle he entered her on brushed up against her clit, arousing her almost more than she could handle. She seemed to be floating, high above any source of pain.

Until he broke her.

The flash of pain was so sudden and so intense, a moan ripped from her throat. Fang stopped where he was, watching her face. Her features were twisted together, contorted in pain. He bent down and kissed her forehead, watching it ease a little.

He pressed himself a little further into the wet heat, stopping himself from driving into her, like his body seemed to need. Soon, she felt no pain as he slid in completely. Her eyes opened then, and met Fang's looking down at her. She saw nothing but love and desire held there. She raised her lips to his, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Fang braced his hands on her hips and began rocking in and out slowly, but rhythmically. Max grabbed Fang's forearms for support as she rocked with him. Feeling the pressure build in her abdomen, Max's breathing quickened, and a small whimper escaped her lips. Ordinarily she would be embarrassed by now, but she was lost in the moment. Fang kept his movements steady as he watched her build to her release.

"Oh," Max cried as relief swept through her. The sensation shocked her and her eyes flew open, catching Fang's gaze.

Fang smiled at her, then buried his face in her neck. He continued to rock slowly until he succumbed to his own climax.

Pulling out of her as he softened, he let himself rest briefly before shifting onto his side, so that he lay next to her. Max's breathing had mostly returned to normal by then, (fast recovery time).

A silence settled over them. Max kept her eyes averted from Fang. He peered down at her, unsure of what to say. He lay his hand across her cheek and gently turned her toward him.

"Are you okay?" he asked earnestly. Max smiled at him.

"I am, yes. More than okay…Are you?"

"Perfect," he murmured and bent to kiss her again.

"I love you," she stated.

"I love you too, baby. How do you feel? Honestly."

"I don't know," she said and squirmed a little. She felt a little flash of pain. "A bit sore," she admitted.

"I'm sorry," Fang kissed her cheek. "Stay here for a minute."

"'Kay."

With that, he flung his legs over the bed, pulled on his boxers and left the room. She relaxed herself a little, and thought back over what had happened. She smiled, as she stretched languidly. She felt all…loose.

She heard the water start in the bathroom as Fang reappeared in the doorway. He smiled at her.

"I figured a bath might make you feel better."

He could be so cute sometimes, she thought and grinned at herself. She started to sit up, but stopped when the sheet began to slide off her body.

"Hurt that bad?" Fang asked, concerned. She didn't answer right away. It was stupid to be embarrassed about Fang seeing her now. But that rationale didn't really help her.

"No, I'm okay." She flushed as she sat up, keeping the sheet up as best she could. Fang caught on to what she was doing, and went to sit beside her.

"You know," he said quietly. "I've seen that part of you before. I'm quite fond of it." He took her chin and looked into her eyes. "You're beautiful to me, always. Don't hide yourself." He kissed her and stood, waiting for her to do the same. She smiled, her qualms assuaged and stood to follow him.

She caught Fang glancing at the bed, and looked to see a small red stain on the sheets. Embarrassed again, she flushed.

"Hm," she said.

"That was bound to happen," Fang said and took her hand. "My fault," he grinned playfully. Max laughed and rolled her eyes, slapping him softly on the shoulder. He brought her into the bathroom and got her settled in the tub.

"I'll give you some time," he said and shut the door behind him on his way out. He dressed quickly in his dress pants and pulled his arms through the sleeves of his shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. Using the skills he'd learned from years of living without parents, he stripped the bed and put on new sheets. He put Max's suitcase up on the bed, fully intending to baby her for the rest of the night. As he walked into the living room, he heard the bathroom door click open, and Max walk into the bed room. Grinning to himself, he threw the sheets in the dirty laundry basket and went into kitchen.

That loose feeling had stayed with Max throughout her bath, and only ebbed a little now as she dressed. She noted the freshly made bed and thought of Fang. He was sooking her, she knew but it was okay. She enjoyed being sooked from time to time. She dressed quickly in pajama shorts and a tank top, smirking at the thought that she may never be cold again. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a muffled "Goddamn it," from the kitchen. She held back a giggle as she went to investigate.

"What'd you do?" she asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Burned my hand," he smiled with chagrin. He held out a mug of hot cocoa for her.

"Thanks," she sipped at it.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"All better," Max smiled.

They stood in silence for a moment, and then Fang put his cup down deliberately. He leaned back against the counter and held his arms out to her. She put her mug down and leaned into him, hugging him close.

"Thank you, Max," he said quietly.

"For?"

"Being with me. Everything."

"My pleasure," she joked. "Thank you, too."

Max kissed his shoulder, ran her nose up his neck and kissed his jaw. He claimed her lips with his own and kissed her softly, their lips moving together in silent whispers.

"Fang?" Max whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Take me back to bed…"

* * *

Thanks for Reading, see you around my next story!...


End file.
